Sixteen Year Incident
by cicibunbuns
Summary: What happens when you bring home the wrong baby? What if you didn't realize til they were 16 going on 17? How does it go? There will be ups and downs, fights and things that will surprise you! Maybe a slash not sure. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! New story! I hope you like it. I know I have Gradual Effect, Everything Changes but what the heck what's one more. I hope you like this it's kind of like a BTR switched at birth thing. I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter One of Sixteen year Incident.**

* * *

 **James' POV**

"Mom were do you want this trunk?" I was currently carrying a huge trunk from the attic.

"Oh sweetie just umm... put it in the living room." I walked into the living room and sitting it down. In the living room was my brother Logan. Just sitting there reading like he normally does.

"Why didn't you help me?" He looked and smirked.

"Oh remember I don't work out." I laughed and rolled my eyes. He is a smart ass.

"Anyways what's in the trunk?" I shrugged.

"Why don't we ask mom?" He nodded as mom walked in.

"Ask mom what?" We both smiled at her.

"What's in the trunk? Why do you want it down?" She smiled and pulled out an older looking key.

"Well this trunk has your's and Logan's important baby stuff in it." I looked at Logan.

"Why do you want it now?" Logan asked. She smiled again. I love when she smiles. She hasn't smiled since dad died over seas 7 years ago.

"Well, you guys are 16 almost 17 now and I just wanted to reminisce in the past." She started to tear up. Logan and I smiled at each other. We were going to do something that mom would love.

"Mom, why don't we look through the trunk together." She smiled great big smile at Logan and I.

"Well that's great let's start." She got on the ground and unlocked it. She started to pull out all the things and sit them in piles. I know that Logan and I are actually step brothers. So it didn't come to a shock that mom wasn't in any of his newborn photos. My dad knocked my mom up at 20 and didn't stick around. Logan's mom passed away in a car crash when he was 6 months old. Six months later Mom married Logan's dad and we have been brothers ever since. We took Logan's dad last name.

"Hey mom? When did James hair color change it said that it was blonde?" I know my hair has always been brown since I can remember.

"Oh um I think maybe a week after he was born." Logan nodded and went to read more of it. I continued to look at the photo albums. I seen pictures of Logan and I huddled together watching a movie in are pj's. Another one when we were 7 on Christmas in are footie pj's one picture with mom between us and one with dad between us.

"James your eye color is hazel right?" I shook out of my daze and looked at him.

"Yeah why?" I saw his eyes go wide. I haven't seen that since he won the national spelling bee in 6th grade.

"Mom" Logan said. He looked kind of worried. She looked up with a smile on her face. She was looking threw our baby clothes.

"What is it sweetie?" He handed her the birth certificate. She looked at it then at me and back and forth for a while. She dropped it and put her hands to her mouth.

"What's going on? What does it say my eye color is?" Logan came close to me and hugged me. I didn't hug back because I don't know what's going on.

"James we might need to go back to the hospital where you were born. So we can figure this out okay?" I just nodded. We got up and Logan grabbed the birth certificate then we left. It was a very quiet ride to the hospital no one knew what to say and no one told me what was going on. I decided to stay quiet. Once we got there we went straight to the prenatal unit. A woman smiled at us.

"How may I help you?" Mom sighed and grabbed the birth certificate from Logan.

"Um yeah. I think somehow there was a mistake about 16 years ago." The woman looked confused. She paged someone down here. It took a few minutes but then I saw a man about mid 40s coming to the desk.

"Hello, I am Dr. Johnson. I am the head of the department here. **( I think that's what they say. I have no clue honestly.)** What seems to be the problem." Mom went mute for a few seconds so Logan decided to speak.

"Sir, we were looking through the trunk of our baby things and we found my brother's birth certificate. It had his eyes under green and they aren't green. We were thinking maybe he got switched with someone else." I looked at mom and she smiled at me. They really think I was switched. How was I switched.

"Well, let's go to the document room. Let's find out about this." We nodded and followed him. He brought us to an older woman with bright blue eye shadow.

"Hey, Debby can I have the birth record for a James Knight and any boys born..." He looks down at the paper.

"November 2, 1998." She nodded and typed away. She looked up and smiled.

"There were four boys and ten girls that day Johnson. A newbie nurse was on James Knight, Laura King, Jessica Newland and a Kendall Diamond." He looked shocked a bit.

"Okay can you pull up Diamond's birth certificate." She nodded and turned the screen to us.

 ** _Diamond,Kendall Francis_**

 ** _November 2, 1998 5:30pm_**

 ** _Height: 20 inches_**

 ** _Weight: 7lbs 14 oz_**

 ** _Hair color: Brown_**

 ** _Eye color: Hazel_**

We look at the doctor with wide eyes.

"Okay can you please explain this to me please?" I asked. Logan hugged me and the doctor sighed.

"Like Debby said a newbie nurse was in charge of you and Kendall. It was packed that day. Two boys born in the morning two at night. She must have mixed something up. I am sorry." I stood there frozen.

"So I am really not a Knight, I am a Diamond." The doctor nodded.

"I will have to contact the Diamond's to tell the what we figured out." Mom turned to the doctor.

"Can you give them this number and tell them to call any time." He nodded, apologized again and ran off.

"Sweetie let's go home. I think you need it." Logan tugged me along with him. I couldn't process this. I am a Diamond not a Knight. How is that even possible to get kids mixed up. What's gonna happen to me and the other kid...What was his name? Kendall. How is this gonna work. I love my family. I am just gonna sit and wait.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"No dude. I am talking about Jasmine. She is amazing." I rolled my eyes at my best friend Carlos. He thinks every girl that talks to him are amazing.

"Sure dude. Whatever floats your boat." He tackled me off my bed. We had a mini war. He hates it when I say whatever. I do it just to make him mad. He gets off laughing.

"Kendork, Mom needs to talk to you." We both jump up and scream. In the doorway is my 13 year old little sister, Katie. She is always like a nijia trying to scare us. I groaned.

"Why does she want me now?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"She said it was important." I look at Carlos and he stood up. Katie left mumbling something about us being idiots. Me and Carlos walk down to where my mom resides. I knocked and I heard a faint 'come in' I pushed the door open. I see she had worry lines on her face and dad was sitting right beside her. We both take a seat in front of them. Mom sighed.

"Okay Kendall. There's something we have to tell you and your sister." We nodded.

"At the hospital. When you were born Kendall...there was a mix up." I looked at them lost.

"What do you mean by mix up?" Katie was the one to ask.

"There was a new nurse there and she kind of got you mixed up with another little boy that was there. It was very busy that day." I sat there shocked. I didn't know what to do. What do you do in this situation?

"Wait! You're saying Kendall isn't my real big brother." My parents nodded.

"What's going to happen to Kendall?" Carlos asked. I forgot he was here.

"Well, we got a hold of the other mother of the boy. Their family is coming to dinner tonight, we will figure everything out. You guys go get ready." We nodded and left. Katie stopped me in the hallway.

"You know just because we aren't blood you'll always be my big brother." I smiled at her and hugged her. She ran off to her room to get ready. I turned to Carlos and he smiled.

"You're still Kendall Diamond. You'll always be my best friend but I think I might want to leave. This will be easier without me." I just nodded and he ran out the door.

I wonder what this dude is like. What about his I mean my family is like? Does he have siblings? How is he taking this? I lived with this family for 16 years almost 17 years. No one thought to check. I have never looked like my mom or dad. I just thought I looked like an older relative. That explains more than I thought. Well, I'll have to wait to see if I look like anyone in that family. I just hope they are nice.

* * *

 **Well first chapter done. Review! How will the boys act together? Will Katie be good? How are they going to take this? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **Review!**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back guys! I loved the reviews and follows and favorites for this story. I like that! So I am guessing you guys liked this. Well, lets review what we know so far Kendall Diamond born to the Knight's but switched at birth with James Knight. They are meeting for the first time. How is this going to go? Oh, little tid bit here EVERYONE is bi. It helps to know. Okay lets GO!**

 **Without further ado Chapter Two of Sixteen Year Incident...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

The doorbell rang out through the house. Mom answered with a big smile with dad beside her. Katie and I sat at the top of the stairs. In walks a woman about mid 30s. She was skinny and about the same height as mom. She had red hair and light blue eyes. Then a guy about my age, 5'7 with spiky dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Bringing up a rear was a guy about my age again, 6'1 choppy brown hair and big hazel eyes. I heard Katie giggle next to me.

"Baby sister, did you just giggle?" I turned to her. She had slight blush across the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe?" I had to laugh.

"Umm, you like the tall one right?" She looked stunned a little and then nodded.

"You know either of them could be your blood brother." Her eyes went wide. I laughed so hard I started to fall down the stairs. I heard my mom gasp and dad ran over to me.

"Kendall? Are you alright?" I tried to gasp for breaths. I heard snickering come from beside me. I got a hold of myself and turned. Both guys are standing there trying to cover up their laughing. I stood up and mom gave me a look.

"What? Katie said something really funny and I lost my balance." Mom shook her head.

"Yeah, your less of a klutz on the ice." Katie said walking down the stairs. I flipped her off. That earned me a slap in the back of the head by dad. It was totally worth it.

"As you just found out he is Kendall and I am Katie." Katie said pointing to us. The mother of the boys came from behind them.

"Hi Kendall, Katie. I am Jennifer Knight and my boys. Logan" Pointing to the shorter boy" And James." She pointed to the taller one. We all shook hands and our parents walked off into the living room. Katie and I looked at the boys and then back at each other.

"Do you guys want to come my room with us?" They both nodded and followed us. I crashed onto my bed, Katie right along with me, Logan took the desk chair and James leaned up against the wall. We sat there in awkward silence for awhile.

"How about we tell something about ourselves? Just so we can get to know each other." We nodded but didn't say anything. Katie groaned.

"How about I start. I am 13, I hate pink and I want to rule the management world." I heard Logan snicker beside me. That's one thing he will learn don't laugh at Katie. She maybe small but she is evil when she wants to be.

"What's so funny?" She shot a glare at Logan. He shrugged.

"I don't think a 13 year old girl could ever rule the management world." I heard James hiss something towards Logan.

"Oh no! What ever would I do? I mean one person not believing in me." She put her hand on her face making the "o" face. I heard James laugh.

"Well, it's kind of impossible to have that dream filled. Just saying." God how is this kid. He needs a muzzle.

"It's not a dream it's a GOAL. You know something easily reached." I looked at James and he has the biggest smile on his face. I honestly think that no one ever out debated Logan. Logan and Katie continued to bicker until I had enough of it.

"Okay enough. I am frustrated with both of you. Let's just learn about each other. Like who is the one who is like my birthday twin?" Logan shut his mouth immediately. Katie looked down at her hands.

"I guess that would be me. Logan is older by 2 months." I nodded and looked at Logan. Logan looked down at his feet. James looked kind of depressed. Katie is in the same state.

"James what do you like to do?" He looked up and smiled.

"I like sports and the gym." Logan laughed.

"Oh but no sport that will mess up his perfect hair. Oh don't touch the hair is rule number 5 in our house." I looked at Katie and we laughed. James looked upset again. I smacked Katie on the arm and she quieted down.

"Well, that's cool." He nodded.

"What do you like to do Kendall?" I smiled great big.

"I love hockey. Also animals." I saw Logan looking around. I watched him for a couple of minutes.

"So where do you guys live?" Katie asked James looked like he was about to answer.

 _"Not in a fucking palace. I can tell you that."_ Logan hissed under his voice. James groaned and threw his head back. Katie and I glared at Logan.

"Excuse us?" Logan looked up and smiled.

"We live on South side. Not as comfy as living here." He sort of glared at us. I took Katie by the arm.

"What do you mean not as comfy as here?" Katie asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Meaning mommy and daddy doesn't have a big house and lots of money to throw around." He glared at us.

"Excuse us for one moment." I dragged her out and closed the door.

"What the fuck is that dudes problem? We haven't said anything mean to him have we." I sent her a knowing glance.

"Well sorry he was being rude to me." I shook my head.

"Just be glad you got the calm collected brother. I have a fucking douche bag. He is mad because we live in a rich neighborhood." Katie sat her hand on my shoulder.

"Big brother you know what happens when your anger gets the best of you." I nodded and we went back in.

* * *

 **James' POV**

Kendall pulled Katie out of the room. I turned to Logan.

"What the hell Logan?" He shrugged.

"I didn't do anything." I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything, except bickering with now my little sister and just said a rude fucking comments to them." He sighed.

"I maybe should apologize?" I rolled my eyes.

"No you should let them hate you. Sometimes I wonder how you are the smart one." He slapped the back of my head. I shot him a glare.

"You know Katie kinda looks like you a little." I huffed.

"Stop changing the subject. Why did you automatically start off rude with them? They were trying to be nice." He shrugged.

"I kind of want to protect you. I know you are only two months younger but you have a soft heart. I don't want them to tear it." I sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"I know what you really feel like. You don't want to lose your little brother but you're not. You're technically gaining another little brother and sister." He looked up and smiled. Just then the door opens. They smile at us and we smile back.

"We aren't interrupting a brother moment are we?" Kendall asked. We shook our heads and untangled ourselves. I nudged Logan.

"Umm... Katie,Kendall I am sorry for that nasty comment. It's just hard for me to let my brother go. We been with each other since we were 1. You grow attached." The Knight siblings smile at each other.

"Yeah we know how that feels. I was three when mom had Katie. I am kind of frightened to let go of the big brother roll." Katie looked like she was about to cry. She hugs Kendall and we hear Mr. Diamond yelling for us. We all race downstairs and to the dining room. Kendall and I are first. We all sit down and past the food around the table.

"James and Logan, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Logan and I look at each other and smiled.

"I want to be a doctor." Logan said. Ms. Diamond nodded.

"I want to be a model." Kendall and Katie smiled at that.

"Well, that's awesome." We both nodded and continued eating. It was sort of awkward to say the least.

"So boys, we were talking and we figured something out?" Kendall and I looked at each other.

"We decide that the house next door is in need of some people. I talked to Jennifer and James, Logan and her will be moving into it. So that we can get to know each other." Logan grabbed my hand. I squeezed it.

"Mom we're moving?" She turned and nodded at me.

"We start packing tomorrow because we need to get it done before school starts back up." Logan stared at our mother.

"Why? We don't need to move. All James and Kendall would have to do is be here every so often. That's so they can get used to their birth parents." Logan hissed. I rolled my eyes. He always likes to argue over stupid stuff.

"Logan Knight! That was uncalled for young man. The decision is mine and you will be moving. That's finally." He growled and returned to his food. Kendall smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe it might not be that bad living here. I get to stay with my family and get to know my blood related family. I might like this idea.

" You know what? This maybe a very good idea." The Diamond's smiled at me and so did mom. Logan kind of looked betrayed.

"Good then maybe we will be able to move in tomorrow instead." I just nodded. After dinner I asked Logan and Katie to stay downstairs so I could talk to Kendall alone. Once upstairs I sat on his bed with him right next to me.

"So what's up with Logan really?" I looked around and sighed.

"He has the need to act like a father figure in my life since min- your father wasn't around and his father died." Kendall nodded.

"Do you know my dad?" I shook my head and looked down.

"No, I don't. He left mom when we were little. Not even after you were born." He nodded. He looked around the room.

"How are we going to do this James?" I looked at him confused. He laughed at my face.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and laid back in his bed.

"I mean it's confusing. With are family history and calling our moms and dads by their names or something." I sighed and laid back with him.

"It might be tricky. Maybe they will let us call the Mama Knight and Mama Diamond. Then with I guess it's my dad we could always call him just dad. I just want to say I am not going to force you to give up my mom and dad. I will not give up the woman that raised me. Maybe we can be a big dysfunctional family." He laughed.

"Dysfunctional is right! I am not ready for change James." I pulled him over to me and gave him a hug.

"I am not either but we are one of the only kids going through this. We will be right here by each other." He nodded against my chest.

"Just to let you know I am usually never this weak around people." I laughed.

"Yeah I can tell mister tough guy. Who laughed and fell down the stairs." He giggled. We talked for about an hour about random things. Like our favorite superhero which was the same Spiderman. Our favorite colors his is green. He wants to be a famous hockey player. We talked about Katie and Logan. He said Katie is independent and very strong. I told him that Logan is a smarty pants and he just likes to act tough. Then mom called for me. I hugged Kendall.

"See ya later, Kendall." He hugged back.

"Bye Mister Dysfunctional." I laughed and Katie gave me a hug. Then Mrs. Diamond and Mr. Diamond. We left right after. Logan turned around in the car.

"Why did Kendall call you dysfunctional?" Oh god here we go. He is going all protective on me again.

"We were talking and I said we could all be a big dysfunctional family together. He agreed on that." Logan looked a little upset but nodded. Mom was smiling.

"So boys did you like the Diamonds?" Logan shrugged.

"I loved them mom. Katie is so freaking cool she debated with Logan. Kendall is a really nice guy. I see some of you in him mom." She smiled and Logan just shook his head.

"I don't like them. They seem very temperamental." Mom and I rolled our eyes.

"Of course you do. You don't like anyone new." Logan huffed and we went inside the house to start packing.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

After James and his family left mom turned to me.

"How'd it go?" I sighed.

"It went well with James. Logan not so much. He is a bit... much." Katie scoffed behind me.

"He was a jackass to us. James was a sweetheart though." She smiled at the thought. I nudged her.

"I honestly don't know how you and him are siblings. He is so nice and kind and you are just evil and mean." Katie smiled.

"Oh and what about you and Logan." I shrugged.

"He is James' step-brother, well technically mine but never mind." Mom laughed.

"Then it's good you and James get along at least. I would like my boys to get along." Dad just shook his head.

"This is all so confusing. I am gonna go to bed." I walked to my room and grabbed my phone to text Carlos.

From:K-Dawg

Hey Los just got done with the dinner with the Knight's.-Ken

From: 'Los

So, how was it?- Carlitios

From: K-Dawg

Nah just found out that if I was living there I would have a step-brother. A jackass one at that. But the other boy that I was switched with was super nice. He got along with Katie perfectly.-Ken

From: 'Los 

Sounds kind of awesome. I want to meet them. Can I meet them plz!-Carlitios

From: K-Dawg

I'll find out but I'd say you could. Well G'night 'Los.-Ken

From: 'Los

G'night Ken -Carlitios

* * *

 **Well that's it for Chapter two. I wanted a bigger fighting scene just haven't done a good one yet. I suck at them kind of. Do you think Logan's a jackass? Does Katie now have a crush on her blood brother? How does Kendall and James deal with this? Carlos how will he react when meeting James and Logan? Review please!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! In the beginning of the chapter happens after James and Logan move into their new house. Sorry for the delay I have major writers block on this story and another story it has been making me mad.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 3 of Sixteen year** **Incident...**

* * *

 **James' POV**

We are finally back in school. The weekend was way to hecked for us Knight's. We moved into the house beside the Diamond's. We got registered for New Town High. I am not ready for this new school. It's terrifying I have no one other than Logan and Kendall. Logan has all AP classes too. I guess I'll make the best out of it.

"James let's go we are going to be late. Kendall said if you aren't down here in 2 minutes he is dragging you out by your precious hair." I squeaked and ran down the stairs. I get to the living room and Kendall and Logan are holding each other up laughing. I growled at them and the stopped.

"What the fuck Kendall? You've known James for three days and you already know how to get to him."Logan said walking to the door. Kendall just laughed.

"Well you guys said something about James having an obsession with his hair. I thought it would get him down here faster and I still need to pick Carlos up." Logan and I stop at the car door.

"Whose Carlos?" I asked and Kendall smiled.

"He's my best friend. Fucking crazy one at that. I think you guys would get along." Kendall said getting into the drivers seat. I hop into the passenger side. Logan takes back.

"Let me guess he doesn't know what has happened and he is gonna go all protective over you Kendall?" Logan asked. Kendall scoffed and I rolled my eyes. Of course he had to ruin a good moment with Kendall.

"Actually no. He is very innocence type person. He is like a giant teddy bear and child." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh then James and him will get along just fine." I rolled my eyes this time and slapped the back of his head.

"OW! James what was that for?" Kendall and I laughed. I shrugged.

"James I like you, Carlos is gonna love you man!" He yelled excitedly. I chuckled he has never seem this excited before.

"Well let Carlos be the judge of the Diamond." I said. Kendall turned towards me.

"Really you wanna start Knight!" I shrugged and smirked at him.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't. DIAMOND!" He stomped on the break. Logan and I jerked forwards. Logan was giving him a dirty look.

"What the fuck was that Kendall?" Kendall started driving again.

"Yeah Diamond! What was that?" Kendall shrugged a little. He pulled up by a large brickhouse and sitting outside of it was a guy. He had short black hair and giant puppy dog eyes. He looked about Logan's height. He skipped down the sidewalk and jumped into the car. Logan gave me the weirdest look.

"Hey Kendall!" The Latino said. Kendall looked over his shoulder.

"Hey 'Los! So this is James and Logan." Carlos waved at us. I waved back and Logan looked torn. He looked if he was sure whether to hate Carlos or like him.

"How has it been going for you guys? I know about everything. How ya holdin up?" I smiled at him.

"Los you know how I have been. Logan is giving me a run for my money and James is the nice one. You know that though." Carlos nodded while Logan started to look pissed.

"Awe... Logie did Kendall hurt your feelings?" Logan growled at me. Kendall was smiling. Carlos looked like he was about to explode trying to keep from laughing.

"Carlos you know your best friend is evil right?" I asked and Carlos shrugged.

"He can be when he wants to. Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's already threaten me to day and I have known him for a weekend." Carlos laughed and looked at Logan.

"Logan let me guess. You don't like Kendall very much." Logan looked up and smile.

"And you would be correct." He turned and looked out the window. Carlos turned to Kendall and I. We just shrugged.

"Well guess what guys? We are here." I turned and looked at the big tall building in front of us.

"Welcome to New Town High guys." Carlos yelled. Kendall laughed and got out. We followed him.

"So James, Logan let me walk you to the office to get your schedules." We followed and got our schedules. We were told to have a paper signed by every teacher and bring it back by the end of the day.

"Alright Jamie Boy let me see your schedule." I looked at Kendall.

"Really Jamie boy?" He laughed and grabbed my paper. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Jamie boy we have all the same classes." I rolled my eyes and took my paper back.

"Well, good you can be my tour guide." I turned to Logan.

"All AP classes again?" Logan smiled.

"Yup!" He turned and walked away. I turned to Carlos and Kendall.

"Where did Logan walk off too?" Carlos asked. I shrugged.

"I asked about his classes. He answered and walked away." Carlos and Kendall looked a little worried.

"Well, I hope he can find his classes." I nodded and we walked to our first class. The day went by slowly until lunch. I searched for Kendall and Carlos. I finally found them and sat down.

"Well, look who found us." I rolled my eyes and started to eat.

"One question how did you get here so early if we have the same classes Diamond." Kendall laughed.

"Short cuts Knight. Short cuts." Carlos was looking off into the distance.

"Yo, Carlos are you alright?" He turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah dude. I was trying to figure out how to ask Stephanie out." I smirked.

"You mean the one chick in history that you couldn't keep your eyes off of." He blushed.

"Yeah." I smiled and looked at Kendall.

"How long has he been like this?" I nodded my head towards Carlos. Kendall shrugged.

"About a year. When she moved here." I nodded and patted Carlos shoulder. I look around but I don't see Logan.

"Looking for Logan?" I turned my attention to Kendall.

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping that he would have our lunch." This time Carlos patted my shoulder.

"Dude AP students eat at 6 period lunch." I nodded and continued to eat.

"So what is Logan's problem with me James?" I looked up at Kendall and shrugged.

"I am not sure at first it was because he was going to lose me as a brother. I told him we were just gaining a brother and a sister. Now I am not sure. He is so carefree as his mind lets him at home, but some reason when you are around he gets hostile." Kendall looked confused.

"Well, have I done anything to him that he would hate me for?" I shrugged.

"He has never had to compete for my attention before. I know that's one thing but give him time to warm up to his new brother." He rolled his eyes. After lunch everything seemed to fly bye.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"James, Logan you guys want to come over? Katie is dying to talk to her biological brother." James laughed that laugh that was so contagious.

"Why you're a way cooler big brother than I would ever be?" Logan scoffed. I smiled.

"Yeah but nothing is better than a new brother that you could pick their brain and find out ways you are similar." He shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with it. You okay with going over to Kendall's _'big brother'._ " Logan laughed. I think that's the first time Logan's laughed. I seen James giving him the puppy pout. I find it hard not to want to kiss those lips. I shook out of my thoughts when Logan sighed.

"Fine, but you do know I am only like two months older than you." I sighed and got into the car.

"Kendall, maybe you and Logan can spend time together. I mean since you guys are suppose to be family." I nodded.

"Yeah, might do us some good." I heard Logan sigh. When James turned around he smiled.

"Logan can you be nice to Kendall for a little while without me?" Logan looked at me and gave me a glare. He then turned towards James and smiled.

"Fine I'll try." I swear that boy is bi-polar or something.

"YAY! Okay let's go so I can have an ice cream date with Katie." I laughed and shook my head. He is a ball of joy. Once we got home James ran inside like he owned the place. I walked in and Katie is standing there in James arms. I tilted my head at her.

"What's this about?" Katie squeaked and hid her face into James shoulder. James was laughing his ass off.

"I told her about how we are going on an ice cream date and she got all excited." My eyes widened. Katie in her 13 years alive she has never did this.

"Wow. Where is my sister and what have you done to her?" James laughed and spun Katie around. She laughed so hard. Who is this boy in my living room? He can make anyone like him. I felt a presence beside me. I turn to see my mom and Logan standing there. Mom has a smile on her face and so does Logan. What is his deal?

"Oh... Hi Mrs. Diamond." James said as he sat a dizzy Katie down. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady.

"James dear your mother and I have discussed this. You and Logan can call me Mama Diamond, while Katie and Kendall calls Jen Mama Knight." James started smiling bright and so was Katie.

"Alright Mama Diamond. Katie and I were just about to go to the Dairy Barn, would you like to join us?" Mom smiled and nodded. They left right after. I stood awkwardly beside Logan.

"So what do you want to do Logan?" He scoffed.

"Listen hear, I don't like you. You stay as far away from my brother as possible. If he talks to you talk back but no funny business. We don't have to get along because you were suppose to be my brother. James and mom are all I got left and I am prepared to fight for them both. Just stay the hell away." He stormed out of the house and slammed the door. I heard footsteps and then Dad appeared.

"What was that about and who was that?" I sighed and looked at him.

"That was my dear brother. He threatened me. Pretty much told me to back off from his family." Dad sighed and walked over to the couch. He patted the seat next to him. I walked over and sat beside him.

"K, you have to see it from his angle okay? He has never met his real mother before because she died before he could remember so, the only mother figure he had was Jen. His dad past away a couple years ago. He has always thought that James was his step-brother and that's the only thing he has that's anywhere close to familiar." I sighed and looked at my hands.

"And me being me, I come in and he feels like I am stealing James and Mama Knight from him." Dad nods.

"I thought it was only going to be hard on James and I. How do you think Katie is doing dad?" He laughed.

"Did you not hear the laughing early? I think she is fine. Logan is older and I feel he is a creature of habit. Just try to be patient." I smiled and turned the T.V. on. About an hour later laughing was heard outside. Dad and I turned to see Mom and James with Katie on his back.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun?" Dad asked. Katie was smiling so big.

"Yeah we had fun Pops." Dad looked taken back. James was smiling huge at dad's face.

"James did you just called me Pops?" Katie jumped off his back and walked into the dining room. James looked a little embarrassed.

"I am sorry. Mama Diamond told us about calling them that. I just thought since Harvey was the only thing close to the only dad I have ever know- I am sorry. If you don't like that I can call you Mr. Diamond or something else." Dad smiled and waved James over. He brought James into a hug.

"James, if you want to call me Pops call me Pops. I like that name." James smiled and hugged him harder. They back up and James motioned for me.

"Can we talk upstairs?" I nodded and walked up with him. We did the same thing as the first night meeting. He was laying down right beside me.

"Katie is a good kid." I smiled.

"Yeah I know she is." He pulled his hand behind his head.

"She adores you. Half the time she talked about you. How you are so protective and understanding." I laughed.

"What did you and Logan do?" I groaned. He chuckled.

"I take it was bad." I rolled over to look at him.

"Yeah, we didn't really get time." He groaned.

"What did he do?"

"He kind of yelled at me. Told me to stay away from his family. James, maybe you should spend time with him one day?" He sighed.

"Do you know how hard it is to do that? He either does homework or wants to talk about things I have no clue about. Do you even know what the last thing we did together was?" I shook my head.

"It was when we found out we were switched. We were looking threw old baby things of ours. That was like the first thing we did together in like a year. It's hard because we are so different. I like hanging out with you because I don't have to feel stupid when we talk. I have been in his shadow forever." I rubbed his arm. He smiled.

"Logan never did anything like this with me. He always helped with homework or something but that's it." I sighed.

"James just try and hang out with him every so often. Don't make him feel abandon James. He's scared that I am gonna steal you away from you. Just do this for me okay?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah okay. I will."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. Is that the only reason Logan is pissed? Is there more behind it? Kendall likes James? Does James have those same thoughts? Katie likes James and Kendall. Is Pops right about Logan being a creature of habit?**

 **Next Chapter will be updated soon. If I can get like Two Reviews?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys! There is a part where Kendall has a conversation with himself. It's like between his logical and illogical parts. No he is not insane, he is just figuring things out. I honestly didn't clear this up they are all seniors.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Four of Sixteen Year Incident...**

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

That stupid perfect bastard. I told him not to spray that stuff around my beakers. What does he do? He sprays it anyways. I marched into his room.

"JAMES!" He jumps and drops the phone that was in his hand. He turns and smiles at me.

"Dear God, Logan you just scared the shit out of me." I stood there with my arms crossed. He seems to notice and backs away a little.

"What is it this time?" I growled.

"You know not to spray the hairspray when my beakers are in the bathroom drying." He ran his hands threw his perfect hair.

"Logan I am sorry. I didn't see them in there." I sighed.

"Next time just check." He smiled.

"How about I make it up to you. A brother date at the movies?" I smiled. Did he have to add the brother part?

"Sure." He smiled and went back to his phone. I tilted my head to see who he was texting. On the screen was ' _Kendall_ '. James started laughing and I grumbled. I went to my bedroom.

Fucking Kendall. What does he have? A big nose and bushy eyebrows. Not James type. What does he have that I don't? James fucking attention. How? I have no idea. I am his brother he should be spending more time with me. Why did we have to found out about the switch? I could've had James all to myself. We would have been fine together. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" Speak of the sexy devil. He takes my desk chair.

"LogieBear, what movie do you want to go see?" I laughed at the nickname.

"How about Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter?" I saw his eyes light up. He has been dying to see that movie for months.

"You really want to go see it. You said that it was stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"I said that because you wouldn't stop talking about the preview for it." He crossed his arms and pouted. Man he is cute when he pouts. I laughed and pulled him out of the house.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I am so happy right now. Logan and James are actually hanging out. James texted me about it. He said something about spraying something in a place he wasn't suppose to. He texted me from the movies in all CAPS saying Logan was taking him to see Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. He was so happy.

"Kendall! I need help!" I laughed and walked into the kitchen. Katie is standing on a chair trying to reach into the back of the pantry.

"Kendall! Get me those special cookies mom has." I rolled my eyes and went to the cabinet. I pulled out the cookies. Katie looked stunned.

"When did they get in there?" I sighed.

"When mom found out you knew." She growled and grabbed the cookies. She starts to walk away but then stops and turns around.

"Hey big brother?"

"Yeah?" She motioned for me to follow. We go up to her room and sit on her bed. She crosses her legs.

"I have a question for you." I urge her to continue.

"Do you like James?" I freeze at the question.

"He's a good guy." I said nervously. She smirked at me.

"No I mean do you like him more than being friends?" I looked everywhere but her eyes.

"No." She laughed.

"Oh yeah and I like Logan. You just lied to me. You looked everywhere my eyes weren't." I sighed.

"You're to smart for your own good. Fine yes I find him very attractive." She smiled.

"Why don't you make a move then?" I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Logan." She growled.

"What does he have to do with it?" I fell back on to the bed.

"He threatened me the other night. Said he will fight me for his family." She laughed so hard she fell off the bed.

"And you call me the klutz." She glared at me and got back on the bed.

"Sorry it's just Logan can't do squat."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen. I need Logan to like me for James' sake." She nodded.

"Understandable, good luck with my other brother big brother." I laughed and left her room. I went to mine and laid down.

Katie's right. I should make a move on James. _No I shouldn't it will make everything harder._ Maybe it won't, it might help Logan. _Oh yeah and how will it help Logan. I am taking what you know and love._ It will show him that things change for the better. _What if he thought of James in more of a brotherly way?_ No way. He wouldn't do that. _Are you sure because having someone there through everything you don't grow more feelings on?_ _Maybe that's why he is so protective._ I never thought of that. So Logan might be in love with James. I was broken out of my thoughts by a text message.

From: James

To: Kendall

Hey, movie just finished. Wanna hang out? -Jay

From: Kendall

To: James

Ya I do. I am stuck at home with Katie. I am bored out of my mind. -Ken

From: James

To: Kendall

Awesome be there in 5. -Jay

I waited and then I heard him yell threw out the house.

"HONEY I AM HOME!" I laughed and ran downstairs.

* * *

 **James POV**

I smirked as I heard him running down the stairs.

"Oh darling! You're home. I missed you so much." I chuckled and pick him up. I spun him around.

"Honey, I missed you so much too." I sat him down while he was clutching his stomach. I heard a snicker come from the stairs. I turn to see an amused expression on Katie's face.

"What are you snickering about young lady?" She rolled her eyes. Kendall finally stood up.

"You guys are cute." I tilted my head at her.

"What?" She smirked and looked back and forth between us.

"You guys are adorable with each other." I smiled.

"I know aren't we the cutest." I threw my arm around Kendall and kissed his cheek. His face started to get a bright pink.

"See, cute." She went back upstairs. I turned to Kendall and his blush was subsiding. I took this as a turn to poke fun at.

"Awe, I liked the blush on your cute little cheeks." I started to pinch his cheeks but he swatted my hand away.

"Stop that." I laughed and hugged him.

"I am sorry I embarrassed you in front of Katie. I can't believe you actually acted on with me." He sighed and pulled back.

"Of course I would. It was fun til Katie found us." I laughed and pulled him into the living room.

"You know you always come in like you own the place." I shrugged.

"Mama Diamond said Logan and I can come and go as we please." He laughed.

"Yeah sounds like her. Speaking of Logan, how was the movie date with him?" I smiled.

"Even though I was suppose to buy everything because it was my fault he did. He even bought me like every candy that was there." He chuckled and put his hand on my knee.

"I can see that you ate all the candy too, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Of course that is why you are like buzzing like a bee." I looked down at my other knee and it was bouncing like crazy. I didn't even notice.

"Hey how about we go and swim for awhile. It may get all this energy out of you." I nodded and ran up to his room. I heard Kendall grunt and come running up. I stood there waiting. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you waiting for? You own the place don't you?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny. I do have respect for peoples belongings." He made a noise. I assume to be in agreement.

He goes to the drawers and threw me a pair of Aqua blue swim shorts. I walked to the bathroom and changed. I come back and he is in a tight pair of red shorts. I stood there and raked over his body. Man, he was very lean and those shorts hugged his ass and hips perfectly. I shook out of my moment before he turned around.

"Let's go." He pulls me out of his room and into the basement.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I tried not to smirk at James. I gave him those shorts because of the color and fit. They were tight around his ass and it made his sun kissed skin even darker. I was admiring his back muscles as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"Hey Dall, you want to have a race?" I stared at him.

"Did you just call me Dall?" He smiled.

"Yeah I did Diamond. Have a problem with your new nickname?" I thought about it and shook my head.

"Nope I like it. Everyone is afraid to call me a nickname like that." He seemed shocked.

"What? No fun nicknames?" I shook my head as I jump to sit on the side of the pool. James sits right beside me, the race he wanted long forgotten.

"Why not? Our family has a lot of them." I shrugged.

"My family has generic nicknames. Like Ken and K for me. Katie's are like Kates and Kat." He looked kind of sad.

"That's not right. You have to have secret nicknames as blackmail over the family. _Kendy._ " He smirked. I pushed him a bit.

"Don't ever repeat that one." He smiled.

"Okay. How about I tell you some of ours?" I nodded.

"Well, with Logan we have Logie, LogieBear, and Logain. I have Jamie, Jamie-Boo, and Jadie." I laughed. He pushed me.

"So Jamesy, Dall is my official nickname from you then?" He nodded.

"Yes Dall. Is mine Jamesy?" I snickered.

"Sure is." He groaned.

"Let's make a deal. I'll only call you Kendy in secret and you only call me Jamesy in secret. In public it's Dall and..." I smiled.

"Jay-J." He smiled.

"And Jay-J. Do we have a deal?" He sticks his hand out. I shook it.

"We have a deal Jamesy." He huffed and pushed me into the pool. I jump out of the water and spit the water out of my mouth.

"What was that for?" He playfully glared at me.

"For calling me Jamesy!" I rolled my eyes.

"We are in private. No one but Katie is here." He smiled.

"Oh right. Sorry Kendy." I growled and dragged him into the pool with me. We started to wrestle.

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

"For calling me Jamesy!" I had to control myself.

"We are in private. No one but Katie is here."

"Oh right. Sorry Kendy." I ran to my room and busted out laughing. I needed to tell someone about this. The only person to see this other than myself. CARLOS. I dialed his number and after like two rings he answered.

 _"hello"_

"Hey Carlos! Do you have time to talk?"

 _"Uh yes on second. Guys stop fighting! I am going to my room to talk in peace!"_

 _"Okay what's up?"_

"You remember Monday? You said you saw something between James and Kendall?"

 _"Yeah? Why?"_

"Kendall told me early today that he actually did like James."

 _"WHAT! REALLY?"_

"Yes Carlos. They are hanging out right now but when James came over it was the cutest thing."

 _"What was it?"_

"James came in how he always does. Doesn't knock just comes in. He yells HONEY i'm home."

 _"No he didn't"_

"Yes he did but that's not even the cute part. Kendall started playing along with it. He goes running down the stairs and says Oh darling. You're home. I missed you so much. James grabbed Kendall and spun him around saying he missed him too."

 _"Awe Sounds cute. Why do I miss all the things?"_

"When they saw me. I told them they were cute and adorable together. James then threw his arm over Kendall and kissed his cheek. You should have seen Kendall's face it was so red."

 _"I would love to see that."_

"I know. Then there's another thing."

 _"Do tell. Don't leave out any details."_

"So they went to the pool. James then called Kendall 'Dall'."

 _"He got by with that."_

"Yes, Kendall claims everyone is to afraid to do silly nicknames. They got into a deep conversation with nickname. Then James called him Kendy. Kendall called James Jamesy. They made a deal to never call either of that in public. But agreed to call each other Jay-J and Dall in public. Kendall called him Jamesy again and got pushed into the pool. Kendall asked why he did that? He said the deal and then he got pulled in by Kendall. They started wrestling."

 _"Oh my gosh! So cute. Do you think James likes him?"_

"Oh yeah no way he wouldn't."

 _"Okay so Kendall needs to make the move on-"_

"Woah hold your horses. He can't"

 _"Why can't he? It's like perfect. If they go out then you get to actually keep both brothers. If they get married it be even better. Both your brothers like each other that's good right?"_

"Not for Logan though."

 _"Why is Logan the problem?"_

"He threatened Kendall. I am thinking there is more to it than overprotective brother."

 _"Like? In love type stuff?"_

"Exactly! I think he is in love with James. It explains everything. Why he is so overprotective on James. How he hates when my brother spends time with him."

 _"How are we going to get them together?"_

"I am not sure yet. I'll call you later because I hear them coming up the stairs. Bye 'Los."

 _"Bye Katie-did"_

* * *

 **So that everybody is Chapter four. I hope you liked it. It gives you almost everyone's POV.**

 _ **Logan: Woah... Why are you plotting against me Katie?**_

 _ **Katie: Sorry Logan. Not my doing it's Cici's**_

 _ **Logan: CICI!**_

 ** _Me: Sorry Logan! It's for the story._**

 ** _Kendall: I should be yelling at you James and Logan._**

 ** _James: What! Why me?_**

 ** _Kendall: Because you made a fool out of me. Kissed my cheek and made me blush._**

 ** _Logan: No I should be yelling at you Kendall! Stealing my James from me._**

 ** _Kendall: No he is mine._**

 ** _James: I am NO BODY's! Right Cici?_**

 ** _Me: Correct James! As of right now your are nobody's. Who wants to say things and tell them goodbye._**

 ** _Carlos: I will! Cici wants to apologize for skipping around a lot with POVs. What is mine and Katie's plans? Did James really check Kendall out and why?_**

 ** _Kendall: James! You checked me out?!  
Logan: James! You checked him out?!_**

 ** _Carlos: Anyways. Will James find out about Logan's crush?_**

 ** _Review please! It makes her update a lot better._**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, Carlos is in the finals on dancing with the stars. Who is excited for that!**

 **Without further ado Chapter 5 of Sixteen Year Incident...**

* * *

 **James POV**

"Logan, I have to go over to Mama Diamond's." He looked up from his homework.

"Why? Mom will be home in an hour." I smiled.

"We are having dinner over there. She is teaching me how to cook!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mom could teach you how to cook." I rolled my eyes and patted his back.

"Okay LogieBear. I understand you don't like the Diamonds but you have to realize they are my family too. Kendall is your family. Get along with him. Maybe if you weren't a jerk all the time you may actually get along with him." He rolled his eyes.

"We were your family before any of this. Mom would love to teach you to cook." I smiled.

"Listen Mama Diamond wants to teach me something. Mom has taught me a lot. This one thing won't hurt her. Bye Logan." I ran out the door. I was debating if I should knock. Nah they know I walk in anyways.

"Kendall! Katie! The fun has arrived." I started to walk threw the house and into the kitchen. Mama Diamond was making tea on the stove.

"Hi, Mama Diamond." She turned and smiled.

"Oh James darling. Kendall, Katie and Carlos all went to the park. Something about beginning stuck in the house." I nodded.

"What are we making for dinner tonight?" She laughed.

"Excited are we? I was thinking steak, mashed potatoes and green beans." She walks to the fridge and pulls out all the ingredients. We start to make the food.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

We were laughing walking into the house. We were talking about how Carlos tried to chase the ice cream truck and ended up head first into the truck instead. When we reached inside we stopped and smelled around. It smelled delicious. We walk to the kitchen were one of the sexiest sights I have ever seen was there. James in some tight skinny jeans and an apron over his bare chest. He turned and smiled the biggest smile then winked.

"Oh darling are you making dinner?" I smirked at him. He laughed and ran over to me.

"Honey! You're home! Yes I am making dinner, heard it was your favorite." I grinned and hugged him tighter. I heard Katie and Carlos talking.

 _"See I told you. They do this all the time." Katie whispered._

 _"You were right it's adorable." Carlos whispered back._

"Okay, why are you shirtless and why are you cooking?" I said backing away, staring at him. He tugged on his apron.

"One Mama Diamond wants to teach me how to cook. The other is my shirt was white but I kind of got stuff all over it. She told me to keep it off and wear this until I was done." I started laughing. He glared at me.

"Sorry, but why didn't you put that on before you started cooking?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't expect the blood from the meat to drop on me." I rubbed his shoulder.

"It's alright Katie once spilled wet flour all down the front of my black jeans one day." He started laughing. That laugh was just so cute.

"Well, that made me feel one hundred percent better. Thanks Dall." He kissed my cheek and went back to the stove. I turned to see Carlos and Katie grinning at me.

"What?" They looked at each and then dragged me up the stairs. I was pushed into Katie's room.

"Okay what is going on!?" They sat on either side of me.

"You guys are so CUTE together!" Carlos screeched. I covered my ears.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious James likes you." I groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Well okay. What if he does?" They smiled.

"Then ask him out." I shook my head.

"No I will not do no such thing. Logan would have my head on a platter. He already warned me before he knew I liked him." Katie started shaking me.

"Do you realize big brother Logan likes him too?!" I popped up and looked straight at her.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that?" She shook her head.

"No even Carlos sees it." I turned to him nodding his head.

"Okay so Logan's in love with his step brother and James doesn't see it." Katie and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, James is sweet and nice but a little dense. Carlos could see it a mile away." I heard a knock on Katie's door.

"Hey Kendall can I ask you something?" I stand up and go to the door.

"Yes." James is standing shirtless in front of me. Holy hell does he have a body.

"Could I borrow a shirt? Mama Diamond said she couldn't get the stain out of mine." I nodded and walked to my room. I searched threw my closet til I seen a Nickelback shirt. I tossed it to him. He grinned.

"You like Nickelback?" I nodded.

"Do you?" He laughed and broke into song.

 _This time, this place misused, mistakes_

 _Too long , too late, who was I to make you wait_

 _Just one chance, just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _'Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you_

 _I've loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

I clapped for him. His voice is like...Wow. He smiled.

"Wasn't expecting pretty boy to like Nickelback?" I shyly nodded.

"I was expecting more Katy Perry and Lady Gaga type thing." He laughed.

"Oh I can sing them too don't worry. It's just Nickelback has like this heart and soul to it you know." I nodded. He throws the shirt on and smiles.

"Perfected fit. Other thing I was up here to do was tell you all dinner is ready." I nodded and he walked downstairs. I walked down the hall to find both of them standing in the doorway.

"Man, he must be the man of your dreams dude. He loves Nickelback and he can sing. He is cute too. Man you hit the jackpot on him." I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"James says dinner is ready." We all walk down stairs.

* * *

 **James POV**

"Now if I get food poisoning I am blaming you James!" I rolled my eyes at Carlos.

"Yeah well and what about if it's delicious?" He shrugged.

"I'd be thanking Mrs. Diamond." Kendall laughed. I shot him a glare. Logan was already doing what he does best.

"Well, I will be praising Jay for cooking an amazing meal." I smirked at Kendall.

"Kiss Ass." That got me a slap to the back of the head from mom.

"James David Knight that was uncalled for." She had a smile on her face the whole time though. Kendall smirked and then frowned and looked away. I turn to see Logan glaring at him from across the table.

 _"Stop being a Jackass, Logie."_ He rolled his eyes and moved to his food. I looked back up and Kendall was staring at me. I should feel weird because of that but I don't. I feel kind of flattered. I send him an apologetic smile.

"Well, I had fun cooking with you today James." I smiled at Mama Diamond.

"Yeah and only two causalities." Everyone but mom and Logan laughed. Mom turns to me.

"Two causalities?" I nodded and tugged on my shirt.

"Yeah the cow decided to take it out on my shirt." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Well, then I guessed you deserved it for cooking it." Kendall smiled at that. Logan looked confused though.

"Where'd you get the shirt from? You didn't come back home." I rolled my eyes as Logan stared me down while taking a drink. The stare was creepy, I like when Kendall stares but Logan it's just weird. I thought it was the perfect time to tell him.

"Kendall let me borrow it." He choked on his drink. I smirked at Kendall,Carlos and Katie who were trying to contain their laughter. I am not as dumb or dense as I may come across. I know the way Logan treats me is in a whole different way than I do to him. So, I have felt this sort of weird vibe come off of him since freshmen year. We are now seniors. Logan glares at Kendall.

"That was nice of Kendall. Maybe next time get him a bigger shirt K. He's bigger than you around the arms." Pops said. Kendall blushed and nodded.

"Pops, the shirts fine. Not to tight, not to loose." Pops smiled and nodded. Logan sent me a glare.

" _Why the hell are you calling him Pops for James?"_ Logan hissed. I rolled my eyes.

" _I decided to call him that because he is my real father and so I don't have to call him Mr. Diamond every time I see him."_ Logan growled and sat back in his chair.

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

That fucker! First he has to act like a kiss ass, then a fucking hero. It's a fucking shirt it's not a big deal. And what the hell is with POPS!

"James this is probably the best steak I have ever had. I knew mom was a good teacher but I didn't know she was that good." The bastard said. I looked over to James and he was blushing. Hell no! James Knight has never blushed at someone before!

"Thanks Kendall. Buts it's all Mama Diamond's doing!" Kendall smirked at James. James gave a small smile and a blush back. What has this world gone to. I look beside Kendall to see Katie and Carlos grinning like idiots.

"Should I be worried? Kendall has never complimented anyone's food like that before." Katie said. Carlos and the Diamond's nodded.

"Yeah, it's true James. He usually just says it good." Carlos added. The blush on James face kept growing.

I can't take this! What's so great about fucking Kendall Diamond! God! James is mine and only mine. I had him first and that makes him mine. I need a plan to get him. Hmmm...

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Logan is still glaring at me. It's kind of creeping me out now. Dinner's been done for a few minutes.

"Hey Mom!" James yelled. Mama Knight comes walking in.

"What is it baby?" He blushes just a bit.

"Could I spend the night here tonight?" Mama Knight smiled. I could see the rage on Logan's face.

"Of course you can baby. Just ask Brooke or Micheal." He nodded and runs off. Logan approaches me.

"I know what your doing Diamond." I tilted my head.

"Logan I don't know what your talking about." He growled.

"Yes you do. You're taking him away from me!" I rolled my eyes.

"No I am not. Logan you're just paranoid. He is just spending the night." He growled again and walked away. James tapped my shoulder.

"I am sorry for Logan." I laughed.

"Nothing to be sorry for. It's Logan." James nodded and looked down.

"Yeah but I feel bad because he being really rude to you." I smiled and threw my arm over his shoulder.

"Jamesy it's fine. What did mom and dad say?" I already knew what they'd say they love James like they love me and Katie.

"They said I don't have to ask." I chuckled.

"Yeah because you already own the place." He gasped and hit my chest.

"Jerk." I smiled.

"Oh yeah the best looking jerk in town." He laughed.

"That is true. That is true." It turned silent after that. He just agreed that I was good looking. I looked over at him and his face was beet red. I pulled him up the stairs to my room. He sits on my bed and looks over at me.

"Um so... listen. What I said back there... Oh fuck it. What I said back there was true." I smiled.

"What that I was a jerk or I was the best looking jerk?" He rubbed his hands on his pants.

"Both." My smile widened.

"Is it a bad thing?" He sighed.

"No." I sat down beside him.

"Okay. Then could I ask you something?" He nodded.

"Would you go on a date with me?" He smiled.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that on the first day of school." My eyes bug out.

"How did you know?" He shrugged.

"I maybe naive but I am not dense. Like when it comes to Logan. I know he has a crush on me." My jaw dropped.

"How?" He shrugged again.

"It started freshman year. Like everything was fine til one day he started getting touchy feely with me. I mean it's normal with us because we are touchy people. It was different though. I didn't know it at the time but by summer of sophomore and junior year I realized it. I have ignored it. I think he's been running off all my boyfriends for the past four years." I sighed and brought him into a hug.

"You know you should put an end to his crush. I am not saying that in a mean way either." He nodded.

"Yeah I know. Maybe being with you would make him realize that I am not interested. If it doesn't work I'll confront him about it. You will be able to handle what Logan throws at you right?" I nodded.

"Yep, I am used to vindictive ex's all the same right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah but did they have a background in science. He's won every science fair he's competed in." I groaned.

"No but I think I can handle it. So was that a yes to my date?" He nodded.

"Yes it was a yes Kendy. Katie and Carlos are going to be excited." I laughed.

"So you heard in the kitchen?" He nodded.

"Yeah and that one day we were in the pool. She was talking to Carlos about us." I coughed.

"What?" He giggled.

"Oh yeah. Like they were trying to think of a plan to get us together." I groaned.

"I swear. They are going to kill me." He shrugged.

"I think they would be cute together." I turned towards his face.

"What!? That's your biological baby sister and my baby sister. With my best friend!" He shrugged.

"So, they would be cute together. Plus, we know Carlos would treat her right." I tilted my head.

"What about the age?" He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. If it does it's only like four years. She a freshman and he's a senior." I rolled my eyes.

"What if they don't like each other?" He laughed.

"Trust me Katie likes Carlos. Carlos may not know it but he likes Katie too. The way they are together is awesome. Katie could have called someone totally different but she called Carlos. What does Carlos do right when he gets here to hang out?" I thought about that. What does he do?

"Oh he goes to... check on Katie." He smiled.

"There you go big boy. I think they would be a good couple. Katie turns fourteen in like a month and Carlos just turned seventeen. It's all good." I rolled my eyes and kissed his temple.

"We will just have to figure this out then won't we." He nodded.

"Yup." We intertwine our hands. He looked at me with those big hazel eyes and smiled.

* * *

 **There you have it. Kendall finally asked out James. How will the families take the new? Will James be right about Carlos and Katie?**

 **Review.**

 **How long do you guys want this story? Like threw college? Past college? Do you want to see if they have a family? What do you want? If you want them to have families give me Baby names and genders AND family names. James-Kendall, Katie-Carlos, Carlos-Logan, Logan-James, Kendall-Logan,Katie-Logan. I just want to know even though it might not work out that way.**

 **Review your wants. Baby names-Genders and for what family. Name families.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	6. Announcements

Okay my peeps. I know I have alot of you guys upset about my stories, I am sorry I have only had my mother's phone for internet and if I used it to much she got mad. Now! I am going to be slowly working on my Kendall dominate stories because you see I have found myself writing more James dominate. I already have a whole story finished for the James dominate. I haven't lost all hope for Accept Effects, Good vs. Evil, or Sixteen year Incident. My passion has just reversed. I will still update the stories just not at a specific time. Would you guys want to see my newest story? It's called Kendall Falls and if you do please comment. I have it all written so I could have that on a schedule.

I repeat I am not stopping my other stories but it will take some time. If you want to read Kendall Falls just review. I am rambling so I am going to stop. I love all my readers, reviewers, followers and favorers.

See you next time... cicibunbuns


End file.
